This invention generally relates to an artificial flower maker. Artificial flower making is a craft that has gained a lot of popularity. Many flower making kits on the market are designed for adults and contain a needle and thread, which can be difficult and dangerous for children. Some of these flower making kits require each petal of the flower to be sewn to the other petals of the flower, which can be time consuming. Other flower making kits require each piece of fabric to be glued together to secure the flower, which can be difficult and messy for children.